Naylor
by VortexEye
Summary: "I'm almost sad you forgot me" Sun snarled, sending the prisoner searching through his many memories. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out" he paused. "It was really unexpected" T for swearing


**A/N : It is 1 in the morning and I have a German exam tomorrow (or should I say today).**

**This was an idea that popped into my head while writing chapter 2 of "From the Earth to the Sky" and so here it is. There might be a few mistakes since it is 1 in the morning. Also, I need to say that I will be posting the 2****nd**** chapter of "FtEttS" fic soon.**

Naylor

"C-Captain Sun?!" stuttered one of the guards as he woke himself from his half sleeping state while nudging his partner.

Without acknowledging even the presences of the guard, Sun passed through the iron door into the dungeons behind. Dumbfounded, the guards stared at each other in confusion. The Sun Knight was known to grace everybody and anybody with his dazzling smile, spreading the joys of the benevolent god of light however the expression of his face had been blank. Blank like a sheet of paper, betraying all emotion, one that would give the Moon Knight a run for his money. As the heavy doors swung back shut, Sun had marched deeper into the less used area of the dungeon. At the moment, there was only one prisoner in that particular section. A forty or so old man, caught for stealing after his wife had run off with his money. For a split second, the impassive face of Sun Knight had broke into one of pure distain, fury and laced with agony, but he soon schooled this back to a cold, detached expression.

Abruptly, he stopped at the prisoner's cell.

"Mr Naylor" He addressed the man in a curt and clipped tone, still facing the path he had before halting his movement.

Mr Naylor lifted his head sharply, features contorted into contempt that vanished once he realised whom was standing in front of him.

"I beg you, this is a misunderstanding" Pleading in a voice filled with false innocence, obviously trying to take advantage of the Sun Knight's _compassion_. Mr Naylor shot up from his seated position and gripped the bars. "I–"

Suddenly, Sun jerked his head towards Mr Naylor, silencing him with a glare so ferocious and filled with hate.

"Shut up" It was clear he was holding in his rage. "I didn't come to listen to your pathetic excuses" Sun didn't even bother to talk as he usually did.

After a minute to compose himself, the prisoner sneered.

"So _this_ is the ever-so compassionate Sun Knight"

A smile, thought more like a snarl, stretched on Sun's face.

"Tch" He folded his arms before swivelling his body to face Mr Naylor fully. "I didn't come as the Sun Knight"

"The who are you" Mr Naylor snapped.

"I'm almost sad you forgot me" Sun snarled, sending the old man searching through his many memories. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out" he paused. "It was really _unexpected_"

The prisoner frowned in confusion.

"I'm talking about what happened with Huian" Sun bore his eyes lazily into the man's head when he did not show any signs of recognition. "How devoted you are to forget your own ex-wife" Poisoned sarcasm dripped from the Holy Knight's words.

Mr Naylor's eyes widen in realisation.

"I didn't know she had a secret admirer" Coyly, he replied with suspicion.

Mockingly, while bitter at the same time, Sun laughed. "She was old enough to be my mother. Just because you are as low, doesn't mean the rest of us are"

"You bastard!" He seethed. "What do you know!"

"A lot actually" Sun replied sharply. "Strange how she was found dead shortly after your divorce"

Mr Naylor froze for a split second which didn't go unnoticed by Sun.

"T-That was" Mr Naylor paused, raking his brain for a decent excuse, but finding none. "It wasn't supposed to happen" he looked away.

"It was an accident, you mean?" Stonily, the Knight Captain asked, thought it was more of a statement. His head was lowered, allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

Without a reply, he continued. "It was an accident you stabbed your wife?" Bitter humour weaved itself into the words as his voice rose an octave while the prisoner whipped his head round, an expression filled with fear and shock.

"It was an accident you tried to kill your child?"

Realisation hit Mr Naylor like a ton of bricks.

_Or maybe a ton of nails …_

"It was an accident you nailed them both to a tree to leave them to the wolves in the middle of the forest?"

_Nailer._

A/N If there's any mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them.

**But more importantly, thank you for reading :D**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**(**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**)**

**Review, comment, PM me, tell me wat'ch think.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**(**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**)**

**Pretty, pretty please. With a blueberry pie…**


End file.
